20
Roger accuses Burke of causing his car accident. Victoria questions Roger's assumption of Burke's guilt. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The road that leads down from Collinwood is steep and winding. It twists and turns like the hidden secrets of my past. And now it has brought a man close to death, a man who is searching for answers of his own. Roger takes Victoria to the Collinsport Inn and tells her to wait for his call; Victoria and Sam talk in the restaurant. Roger goes to Burke's room and Maggie ticks off Sam by checking up on him. She does not appear to be sick, and she no longer has the cheap blonde wig. Although Sam is upset at her checking on him, he still hugs Maggie before he goes off to bed to sleep off his drink, but he's so full of coffee and tea now that he might not sleep. Roger accuses Burke of attempting to kill him. He calls down to the desk and asks that Victoria come upstairs. Roger gets Victoria to say Burke had a wrench in his hand when she spoke to him in the garage. Burke senses the trouble, explaining that he found the wrench on the car seat. But Roger has made up his mind, and Burke tells Victoria that she should get out of Collinsport, as he told her to do when they first met. Burke demands they leave. Back at Collinwood, Roger tells Victoria that she cannot leave, because he needs her there. Memorable quotes : Sam: I guess I wasn't exactly truthful with you, Miss Winters. You see, I had left the hotel and I was on my way home and then I glanced back. And I saw Roger Collins and you enter that door. It's bad habit of mine, glancing back. One should always look ahead, don't you think? : Victoria: It can't always be done. : Sam: True. The past can sometimes be a mockery to the future. ---- : Maggie: I'm getting to hate that place. : Sam: Now why should you hate Collinwood? It's just a nice, respectable house filled with nice, respectable horrors. : Maggie: One of which seems to have trapped my nice, respectable father. ---- : Burke: Now just a minute, Roger. You're not dealing with a kid you railroaded 10 years ago and don't you forget it. : Roger: Nobody railroaded you. : Burke: If you start pushing me around again, you'll wish you never got up from that car. : Roger: Don't think you can... : Burke: I'm a big boy now! I don't get scared when the people up at Collinwood start making noise. : Roger: Are you finished? : Burke: No. Not quite. (turns to Victoria) Miss Winters, I don't know how he dragged you into this mess, but I want to give you some advice. I want to tell you exactly what I told you the night you got here. Get on the train, go home. Get away from here while you can. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mark Allen as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Kathryn Leigh Scott no longer wears the short blonde wig, and from this point on Maggie Evans is a brunette. * Sam's drawing of Collinwood would later reappear in 46, and be attributed to David Collins. * This is the first episode with Tony Amodeo credited for audio and Michael Michaels credited for video. * The door to Burke's room at the hotel now opens inward. It remains this way from now on. * The local newspaper known as The Collinsport Star makes its first appearance. Story * TIMELINE: Day 3 begins, and will end in 36. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mark Allen accidentally refers to Burke as "Roger". * The Collinsport Fly is seen buzzing around Roger's head in Burke's room. * In the closing credits, Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" * The cash register is back on the end of the counter at the restaurant. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 20 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 20 Rogues Portal - The Dark Shadows Diaries - Volume One Gallery ( }}) 0020